User talk:Appledash
Congrats on win Congratulations, we've noticed you've done over 1k edits and we very much appreciate your contributions! If you want to use this award in your userspace, the code is . 04:21, March 31, 2018 (UTC) 5k pssst you can use this one too <3 thanks for all your editing, we really appreciate it ~ code: Congrats on 10k! 00:21, April 1, 2018 (UTC) Awards Congratulations Apple! for all your hard-work of PC!Stealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 23:18, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Award Re: PR Award THANKYOU! XDStealthf��re ❤Warriors Forever!❤ 06:04, April 17, 2018 (UTC) Awards Congrats on win! 21:20, April 18, 2018 (UTC) 8D here take this :33 hey, i like the warriors wiki and was wonderin if i can use the sprites or make another wiki thats based off of this wiki, i promise i will credit the person who made the sprites, and if its a no then okay then ill make my own sprites so then i dont have to use em. ~Sugarthe Why did you delete Happykit it's official(Alexis the Boom fire Largo (talk) 02:18, May 20, 2018 (UTC)) Okay sorry(Alexis the Boom fire Largo (talk)) Icy, I was deleting a bunch of text messages to make room on my phone and I think I deleted the link for the skype thing you sent me. Can you send it again? :3 [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 23:49, May 21, 2018 (UTC) re: im alive hey there thanks for noticing i'm alive. Is there still an IRC / live chat for the wiki? was gonna lurk a little but can't find a link anywhere. 02:23, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Re The cats thing makes sense, I'll avoid that. However the latter, I've been editing on mobile (iPhone 6s) ever since my laptop broke down, so it really is a pain. But I'll try my best to compile it all in one edit, however tricky that will get. Awards hi take these for all your efforts c: Thank you Icy <33 It's been an honor to have made it to where I am, and I'm so happy to have met you, and everyone else. :D You're a good admin, and a cool friend. 02:33, 5/28/2018 Congrats on win Congratulations, we've noticed you've done over 3.3k edits and we very much appreciate your contributions! If you want to use this award in your userspace, the code is . 00:17, May 30, 2018 (UTC) Re: PW I think your draft for the dogs looks great! Also I looked at the list of events, and they do seem article-worthy, but I just don't know if it is a good idea to make all the articles since there are a lot of them, and I think that there would end up being a lot of stub articles. But I do like the idea of those events getting pages, I just think that maybe the pages shouldn't be made until someone is actually planning to write it. Also, I'm sorry about not having responded to this discussion (and a bunch of other discussions) and how inactive I have been lately. I've been really busy, but hopefully I will be able to edit more regularly in a couple of weeks. 22:44 Fri Jun 1 the thing hey, yeah that's me. sorry i had a panic attack or something and just needed to calm down. i did click "delete account" and in my email it's saying "if you didn't mean it, just log back in" but it's not letting me log in. 04:52, June 3, 2018 (UTC) You're not a scary admin 01:26, June 11, 2018 (UTC) And Krebsdorf is terrible. Your point? 01:28, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Hey Hey,Im there just dont really have time for the wiki anymore 22:15, June 11, 2018 (UTC) yo Mudfur Hey what's your email so I send you Mudfur's chararts? And would you prefer the warrior or the apprentice? (Also I love svu too) 14:59, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Sent! I'm more of a sporadic viewer, watching whatever season is rerunning on TV, but I have seen parts of the newer seasons. I miss my home boy Elliot :( The latest episode I saw was I think ep 19? The one with the clowns and the piano prodigy child for the newer season. 15:15, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Re: Hi. Sorry, I’m in Africa with only 3G on my phone and no wifi, so I can’t send files or upload anything right now. Hello, I been noticing Cosmokitten got blocked, may I asked why her character arts & her linearts are being replaced?? :0 hello Appledash, I am not sure how to join the charart project or create a character pixel. I know it's probably simple but need some help to work it out. Do you mind helping? LauraHobsonCats LauraHobsonCats (talk) 19:26, June 24, 2018 (UTC) i have a question, if we are editing and it auto corrects to the worng world but we didnt know, would it do anything? This one Clover Shadow (talk) 01:49, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your help Appledash :3 LauraHobsonCats LauraHobsonCats (talk) 03:56, June 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: Hello, I'm sorry, I think you misunderstood when I replied to your message. This account, I'm using now, that's the one I won't be using. I still want to use the Clover Shadow account, but block this one. If you go back and see my message I sent you, the link 'This one' is linked to the Tawnyblaze account, which is the one I want blocked Regards, Tawnyblaze (talk) Suggestion Hello. By any chance, could you add a section to the project charart news that voting for the charart contest is now open? Despite being voting being open for about two days now, I've noticed that no one has voted on it yet. Adding a section to the news section might make people aware that voting is now open for the contest. 02:06, June 28, 2018 (UTC) Any time. 15:53, June 28, 2018 (UTC) PB Concerns Page Hi, I worked hard on the Dangerous Path chapter subpages, and I think they can be taken out of the concerns page. Let me know what you think! Jayfeather♡♡♡ 16:47, July 2, 2018 (UTC) ---- Great, thanks! Jayfeather♡♡♡ 18:29, July 2, 2018 (UTC) ??? hey i'm new here?? could you help me out? i want to make cat art 19:17 Wed Jul 11 Awards 'Usage: '''Usage: Usage: Usage: 00:56, July 16, 2018 (UTC) PDFs You mentioned a while back that you you could share the PDFs with me: My email is mapleclaw0@gmail.com If you could send the link I would really appreciate it! 09:55 Tue Jul 17 Help with Charart Hi, Appledash! I noticed that you were a senior warrior of Project Character art, and I have an issue. If you're busy, please ignore this, and carry on with the important things :). Anyways, I am having trouble filling in some blanks (ES, L, StarClan, A) and I was wondering if you had any tips. So while I was trying to fill in the outline with the black pencil, I noticed only parts of them were black, and some were gray and almost white, so I had no idea how to finish filling in the outline. If you had any tips, I would really appreciate it. In fact, I appreciate the fact that you are reading through this message. Thanks! Storm 00:36, July 19, 2018 (UTC) I scrolled through the page and am about to watch a video. I use GIMP. Thanks for responding so quickly! I need help on how to join the Charart project. (I think thats what its called?).WonderwomanA7 (talk) 22:59, July 22, 2018 (UTC)Lidia I wan to know how to join the Charart project, please.WonderwomanA7 (talk) 00:38, July 23, 2018 (UTC)Lidia Re: Thanks! ^^ 04:40, July 24, 2018 (UTC) I did what you said about joining, and someone named Patchfeather14 deleted it. Something's wrong here...- WonderwomanA7 Yellowfang/Raggedstar Tree Hi Appledash (or can I call you Icy?), You know how there is two seperate templates for Yellowfang and Raggedstar's family trees? I combined them both. (I didn't edit the actual templates I made a completely new page). See User:Clover Shadow/Tree Red (talk) 02:01, July 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: I understand. Red (talk) 03:00, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Hai Icey :-) [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 20:06, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Charart Contest Hi, Icy. I saw that there is a contest for cats with unkown images. I was wondering if I could do Dart, and if I did, could I do them as a solid cat? I'm not great and so far I'm only able to do solid cat images, so I thought that this might just be for more detailed cats. Thanks! Storm 01:27, August 8, 2018 (UTC) Thank you! I know I probably won't win but that's okay :) 01:43, August 8, 2018 (UTC) I'm doing pretty well! Kinda been a low key couple of weeks. HBU? Yeah will you be on discord this evening? :-) [[User:Hawkfire98|HAWKFIRE98'']] 13:16, August 8, 2018 (UTC) important toilet 03:37 Fri Aug 10 icy sucks Echo (Talk) 03:41, August 10, 2018 (UTC) PCA Hi Icy! First of all, thank you for your help previously when I was asking to join the contest. I was wondering how to reserve an image in PCA. I'd like to do Nettle as a Hunter, but I can't figure out how to reserve him for myself the correct way. Thanks! Storm Storm-in-Rain (talk) 13:27, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Icy! Do I have a certain time limit until I have to put it up? I'll most likely have it up by the end of the day, but I was just wondering. Storm Storm-in-Rain (talk) 13:50, August 10, 2018 (UTC) "Hi! i definitely don't mean to make a meme or insult or harass you in any ways- but i would like to have a responsible chat and not be blocked. dovewing's eyes are proven to be green- and kate cary actually doesn't decide the cat designs or names. sure, she writes the books, but ask any other writer and they will tell you they are green. it is sort of childish to block people for saying they're green- i know that you have received more immature messages but i would like to be mature about this and simply say that they are green proven by the newest book information- which is more reliable than old information or something said from one writer."Vitalize (talk) 22:49, August 10, 2018 (UTC) A Passive Addressment I'd like to bring to your attention with utmost respect, disregarding the drama on twitter, that in one of the lastest books, Tigerhearts Shadow, written by Kate Cary, that Dovewing's eyes are mentioned as green throughout the book. Kate Cary does not determine the eye color, but the Editorial Team does, in fact, determine that her eyes are green. Kate Cary writes Dovewing as having green eyes in recent books, and the Editorial Team determines this as well. I would be happy to edit her eyes for you, because the latest information points to her eyes being green. This is meant as informational and has no ill intent. Canidex 23:20, August 10, 2018 (UTC) yes icy sucks and she writes bad fanfiction lmao 05:46, August 11, 2018 (UTC) Art I made these for you from the cats on your page: this is the best I have ever done at dappled. ~~Owlbite~~ Texture Hi Icy! Nettle's previous images all have textures on them, but I cannot figure out how to do textures. I've tried to do Sunjaw's tutorials, but my pictures never turn out very well. Do you think I should give up Nettle's Hunter image to someone else? Thanks! Storm Storm-in-Rain (talk) 20:36, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Alright, I'll do my best. I'll finish it up by the end of the day. Thanks for your advice! Storm Storm-in-Rain (talk) 20:52, August 12, 2018 (UTC) Nettle's Image Hello Icy! I'm sorry that I'm constantly bugging you with questions about PCA, and I really am grateful that you respond to quickly. Also, I had no idea what to call this headline, so I just called it Nettle's Image. I finally finished my revolting image, but I'm not quite sure how to put it up. I don't want to mess up the page like I did with your second charart contest (sorry about that). If you can't help or are too busy I completely understand. Thanks! Storm Storm-in-Rain (talk) 02:17, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Oof I phrased this completely wrong. The charart contest issue was resolved, but I am struggling to put Nettle's Image up on the PCA Approval Page . Again, I'm sorry to bother you with this. Storm Storm-in-Rain (talk) 02:25, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Thank you so much, Icy! I just have one last question before I finally leave. When I upload my images, they all seem quite blurry and odd-looking. Is there any way to change that? Storm Storm-in-Rain (talk) 02:33, August 16, 2018 (UTC) On the page for your charart contest, I uploaded an (rather poorly done) image of Dart from Cats of the Park. Compared to the other images, she just seemed a bit fuzzy to me. Storm-in-Rain (talk) 02:44, August 16, 2018 (UTC) I am not sure if this is the right place to bring this up, but the appeal page I wrote on waas deleted as it was not exactly an appeal i guess, just want to know when my 10-day ban will be revoked, as I believe it has been around 10 days since u banned me? hhhhhhhhhh horses 04:25, August 16, 2018 (UTC) remember when we were obsessed with mitt romney bc he lived in ur state 04:30, August 16, 2018 (UTC) nnnnnnnnhghn 04:38, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Kihyun (talk) 05:08, August 16, 2018 (UTC) Excuse me but this kit https://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Snipkit is stated dead on her page, so she should be in Starclan. No? (Kihyun (talk) 05:11, August 16, 2018 (UTC)) ((Signed it wrong sorry)) If this kit is dead and stated dead on it's page, shouldn't it be in Starclan? https://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/Snipkit PCA Hello Icy. Unfortunately I have come to the conclusion that I have no choice but to resign from PCA. School starts very, very soon for me, and with other issues going on in the real world I'm just finding it hard to continue to work on images. It's just currently hard for me to make the commitment to PCA. It's one thing to be a part of Warriors Wiki - and it's another to be a part of PCA. I won't be able to be on here every week anymore. Thank you for all of your help. I just have one las thing to ask; is it possible for me to come back when I am less busy? Storm --Storm-in-Rain (talk) 15:14, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Re: Of course! My email is actuallyanerd27@gmail.com. Or, my skype name is Vector Sigma101 or live:actuallyanerd27. 21:59, August 28, 2018 (UTC)